The Future
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Mirandy, with their family in the future. One-Shot. A little language, and talk of sex. Grandma Miranda/Andrea.


**A/N: Here's another random short! I hope it helps to ease any frustrations as I am still working on my longer fics. I'm thinking that maybe G-D-T will be up by Monday, so here's to hoping, but please don't get upset if I'm unable. I've also got a few prompts I'm still working on as well, so maybe I can get something else up in these next few days.**

**Thank you all for being patient!**

**Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own. Find any, let me know! :)**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

Miranda smiled brightly as she opened her front door, gasping in fake surprise, "Oh my, what do we have here?" She asked in exaggerated wonder.

Her grandchildren all giggled and laughed before clambering to squish around her for a big hug, "Happy Fourth of July Nana!" The five children ranging from ten to three exclaimed.

She laughed and leaned to give them each a big kiss on the cheek, "It's so good to see you all, my beautiful darlings. Now, if you all go to the kitchen, Andrea has some delicious cookies for you."

The cluster all squealed again, sprinting down the way screaming for their Nona.

Turning back to the front door, she welcomed her daughters into her arms, pressing kisses to their cheeks, "My beautiful girls, it's so good to see you, my beautiful Bobbseys."

Her daughters, now almost thirty to her almost seventy, hugged her close and pressed their own kisses to her cheeks, "It's good to see you, Mom."

She pulled away, holding them at arm's length, "My goodness! Look at what six months does to you beautiful girls. You only get more gorgeous. Brandon, Javier, I hope you realize just how lucky you both are."

Her son-in-laws laughed and nodded, "Absolutely, Miranda." Brandon smiled as he pressed a kiss to Cassidy's shoulder, shifting the sleeping baby in his arms so he could wrap one arm around his wife.

Javier stepped to Caroline's side and gave Miranda a wink, "And don't forget how lucky you are, Nana Miranda, you have two handsome son-in-laws."

She smirked and leaned forward to swat him, "You cheeky thing," she teased before bussing his cheek, then moving to do the same to Brandon, "It's wonderful to see you both again. Come, Andrea wishes to see you and get to hold the new baby before I whisk her away. There's alcohol as well, and if anyone has too much, you're staying here for the night."

As she led them all towards the kitchen, the four of them murmured their understandings before Caroline spoke up, "I won't be having any, thank you."

Before Miranda could respond, Andrea popped around the corner, "Any what?"

Caroline beamed, "Alcohol."

Andrea whooped with delight as she practically ran over to curl her arms around her stepdaughter, "Congratulations!" She squeezed tight, her fifty years doing nothing to diminish her fit strength, "Oh, Miranda, isn't it great! We're getting another one! How far along?"

"Just entered my second trimester. I'll be showing any day now, just you wait."

Miranda playfully shoved her wife to the side to give Caroline another hug, "For God's sake, if I didn't know any better I'd think you and your sister were trying to have some baby popping out contest. You four are all like rabbits."

"Oh, and look at how precious Madeline is, oh, Miranda, our beautiful babies give us the most beautiful grandbabies. They can fuck like rabbits all they want so long as we keep getting these."

They all chuckled briefly before hugs were shared between Andrea and the children. Brandon smiled, and pressed a kiss to Andrea's cheek, "Well, perhaps if you'd be available for some babysitting, Cassidy and I could get started on our fourth."

"You need to catch up, do you? Caroline has you beat she's already on her fourth." Javier taunted, mirth filling his eyes.

"Oh, yea, laugh it up, you two met in high school and got pregnant the summer after Senior year." Cassidy rolled her eyes as she gathered her sleeping baby from her husband's arms, "I at least waited until I was twenty."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's middle, "Oh, but did you ever thank Caroline for having Brandon on the wedding invitation list?"

"You wouldn't have met him otherwise, and been able to get married within seven months of dating," Andrea chimed in.

"All right, all right, enough, where's the grub? And I surely hope that Uncle Nigel's with the kids, or I'm going to sue you both for neglect." Cassidy gave a fake glare to her mothers.

"Good heavens, of course Uncle Nigel is with them! As well as Uncle Doug, Auntie Serena, and Emily, and the cousins." Andrea laughed before stepping away from her wife and taking her hand as they led their children (and in-laws) through to the backyard, "There's some food out there, and some in the kitchen, you all know the drill."

Javier cheered as he spotted Miranda's famous pasta, "Nana Miranda, you treat us so well," he said, giving her a kiss before dashing off like a child, laughing as he lifted one of his sons into the air on the way.

Caroline gave her mothers each another quick kiss before moving away to speak with Serena who was sitting with Doug and the eldest of Serena and Emily's three children.

"Cassidy, love, you all good with your mothers?" Brandon asked as he planted a sweet kiss to her lips and then one to the top of their baby's head.

"Yes, go, play, they'll all be over here and wake up Madeline if you don't anyway," she laughed, smiling as he quickly moved to join the laughing group of kids playing freeze tag.

Miranda hummed happily as Andrea wrapped her into a hug, "Look at our beautiful family," she stated as she reached out her hands, gratefully taking the still- amazingly- sleeping baby from her daughter, "our wonderful family."

Andrea reached her own hand out, and caught one of Cassidy's, "We love you, darling. We love you all so much. It's so good to see you all. It's always a joy to hear our grandkids and godkids laughing and playing."

Cassidy smiled, "We're always happy to come, now that Brandon's work has moved back to New York, we'll be much closer for visits. The kids were ecstatic when we told them. They said that even though they'd be sad to leave their friends, Nana and Nona would make them happy again."

"Now all we need is to find a way to get Caroline and Javier to move back as well," Andrea kissed Cassidy's fingers before dropping the hand and brushing her own fingers against her youngest granddaughter's head, "then we'd be perfect."

"At least she's in Boston, Andy."

"That is very true, Bobbsey, I'd rather have you in Boston than California. That was much too far away."

Madeline stirred in Miranda's arms, hiccupping as she woke with a soft cry. "Oh, yes, my darling girl, it's very far from your Nana and Nona, my sweetheart," Miranda cooed as she rocked back and forth gently, "She's dry, so I'm sure she's hungry. You're welcome to stay out here to feed her, or step inside, whichever you prefer, you always know that, darling."

"I'd prefer the comfy couch, Mom, thanks. I'll be out again in a bit, go play and chat with the kids, they've missed you."

Miranda handed her whimpering granddaughter back over to Cassidy, "Of course they have. They miss getting their presents, and cookies!" She raised her voice a little, and laughed when all the children stopped playing.

"Presents!" Half of them squealed.

"Cookies!" The other half cheered.

Andrea laughed loudly as she unwrapped herself from Miranda, smacked a kiss to Madeline's forehead, then Cassidy's cheek, and moved towards the mob of kids in their oversized backyard, "Who wants to play Simon Says? Winner gets to choose the first Fourth of July gift to open!"

They all screamed and hollered, laughing as Andrea began shout out commands.

"Go on in before she gets too fussy, darling," Miranda said, smiling to her daughter and giving her another kiss, "we'll all be out here."

Cassidy rolled her eyes but moved to go back inside, leaving Miranda standing on the small back porch on her own, quietly observing the crowd around her, "Look at your beautiful family, Miranda. Look at the happiness you allowed yourself to have." She said to herself before shaking the melancholy feeling from her mind and walking to chastise her son-in-law for smearing macaroni and cheese across her grandson's face.

She had a wonderful life, and that's all there was to it.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Thank you all for any reviews you've given me!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
